Glass Eyes
by juturna
Summary: Leilani Glass is the new girl from Texas, her strange appearance catches everyone's eyes. She soon finds herself on Jasper Hale's bad side, tempted to suck her dry. Will he have her as a snack?


**Hello all! I was inspired by Carrot Top to make my own Jasper & OC story.  
>This is the first time I've made a fan fiction. So please Review! Tell me what you think!<br>ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight  
>Only Stephenie Meyer <strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sudden change for Leilani Glass to move from Dallas, Texas to Forks, Washington, not only it was much more colder and damp at Forks but the feeling of leaving her friends and older siblings back in Texas left her heart broken. She arrived at her new home in the small town, Diane pulling up into the drive way. Leilani couldn't feel anymore worse, she sighed deeply as the car came to a full stop. The thought of living in a small town compared to living in a big city gave her chills. A small town where almost everyone know each other creeped her out.<p>

"Come on Leili, it won't be so bad," sympathized Diane, looking over her daughter's solemn expression.

"I _really_ wish you didn't take that job offer for the restaurant," she stressed, "It would've been _booming_ back in Dallas rather than this little old place."

"Things will be good for us here, besides we need a change," Diane said with hope as she got out the car. "Besides, with all the green they have here, you'll have a lot of beautiful photos, right?"

Diane was right, at least she had her camera which was hung around her neck the whole ride. She didn't even bother taking pictures during the ride to Forks, she was too depressed. She sighed again and got out the car, following Diane into the new house. Everything had already been set up a week before they arrived, Diane and the movers helped out to arrange things in place. She quickly closed the door behind her, taking it in and looking around the living room and kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat baby?" Diane offered.

"No thanks mom, I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna take a shower and get my clothes ready for tomorrow," she cringed a little at the thought of starting at a new school, that was probably another reason why she didn t want to eat, she might barf out her food if she even tried. Diane nodded, Leilani left the kitchen and started up the stairs towards her room. To her surprise, she really like how her room looked. It was a lot bigger than her older one back in Texas. She looked into her closet and found her acoustic guitar sitting in there. She loved it with all her heart, Sheena is what she called it. She closed the closet again and unpacked her clothes and her laptop and put them all where they needed to be.

She soon finished with her things and her shower she quickly hopped into her pajamas and into her bed. Diane knocked lightly and poked her head through the door

"You have school tomorrow Leilani" Diane smiled hopefully at her, "I know it will be a little hard for you, but I'm sure people will get over it."

Leilani sighed, she knew she was talking about her eyes. Diane didn't understand that she doesn t like the attention. She kept quiet, listening if Diane had any more to say.

"You're eyes are beautiful sweetie," she continued, "if you ask me it makes you unique from everyone else!" She was clearly happy about moving over to Forks so she decided not to burst Diane's bubble about school any more, "Okay mom," she worked up a believable smile which convinced Diane, "Goodnight," she turned over facing the window.

Diane had already left when Leilani walked down stairs and made herself a quick PB&J sandwich. She opened the door and got her bike from the side of her house. Once she pulled it out into the rode, she glanced up at her neighbor getting into her truck. She smiled sheepishly towards her and waved, quickly looking away, not really trying to draw attention to her eyes.  
>She hopped on and rode down the road, since she saw the school when Diana and her pass by when they got here, she knew how to get there. Down the block she heard an engine behind her, it was the same girl who lived in front of her, she pulled right beside her and rolled down the window.<p>

"Are you going to Forks High School too?" she asked.

Leilani looked over, trying to to look directly at her and nodded

"Hop in, it's my first day at Forks too," she smiled.

Leilani grinned to herself and threw her bike in the trunk and hopped in. "My name's Bella Swan," she said looking at her eyes and shaking her hand.

"Leilani Glass," she said shaking her hand back as well.

"So where did you move from?" Bella started conversationally.

"Dallas, Texas."

Bella smiled "I though people from Texas had like a southern accent or something."

Leilani smirked at that and laughed "No, not where I'm from, but I'm sure in some of the rural areas there are some accents."

Bella laughed "Well I like your eyes, they're really different."

Leilani frowned at that, Bella soon noticed "It's a good different, really pretty." she said quickly.

She smiled, kind of surprised that she was nice about it "Thanks, back in Texas a lot of people made fun of them, hopefully no one says anything bad about them here."

Bella sighed in relief that she didn't offend her new neighbor "It called Heterochromia iridum right?"

Leilani was surprised yet again, a lot of people didn't really know the term for it, "Yeah, I have it completely though, got it from my grand mom," but then changing the subject, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen and you?" Bella said as she slowed down on a stop light.

"Eighteen, so you're a Junior?" Leilani asked with a disappointed look. Bella nodded and sighed "That sucks, it would've been cool to have someone I recognized in a class." Leilani shrugged "Well maybe we'll have lunch together, so we wont be awkward loners sitting by ourselves?" she smiled. Bella laughed as she pulled up to the school parking lot.

Leilani and Bella saw a lot of students standing around their cars, whispering and talking amongst themselves as they pointed to Bella's ancient truck. "Gosh," Bella breathed as both Leilani and her hopped out the truck.

"Two new students in one day is a lot to take in for a small town," she laughed looking down as to not draw attention to her eyes.

Bella cracked a smile as they both walked in silence to the main office to pick up their schedules. Once Bella got her schedule, she waited for Leilani eagerly to see if they at least have an elective together.

The woman at the desk looked up at Leilani and was shocked by her eyes, making Leilani frown, "Leilani Glass," she told the woman. She quickly changed her expression, smiled and gave her her schedule and a map, "Please make sure your teacher signs them and return them by the end of the day," she looked at both of them. Bella nodded while Leilani walked away quickly out the office.

"That was horrible," Leilani stated irritably then turned to Bella, "Lets compare schedules."

Both the girls where happy they had lunch and three classes together, French, Algebra II, and Gym. "I'll be the only senior in that class," she said sheepishly, "I took Math Models my junior year because I failed my math class my sophomore year."

"At least we'll have each other a few classes," Bella shrugged.

Both of them shared there goodbyes, Leilani walked toward he first class which was English, excited but still nervous as she walked down the halls avoiding everyone's stares while she followed the map towards her class.

Sooner enough she found it easily, she quickly gave her teacher the schedule. The same shocked expression the woman at the office gave her was on the teacher but she tried hiding it which failed miserably.

Her teacher assigned her to a desk in the back. As she broke her 'avoiding barrier' down, she looked at the class who were surely enough starting at her eyes. She walked past prying eyes, then her eyes were suddenly locked at the person whom she must sit next to. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful person she had ever lay eyes on. His skin looked as if it were made of marble, how his honey blonde locks of hair perfectly rested on each side of his beautifully structured face, but the only thing that seemed off was his eyes, they were black.

She sat next to him, feeling completely uncomfortable, his eyes followed at looked at her every move. By the corner of her eyes, she could see him stare so intently at her. She felt so tiny, what did she do? Why was he staring at her like that? She doubted that it was her eyes. She preoccupied herself with scribbling down a few notes when class started.

The bell rang that he dashed out the class before anyone else had a chance to stand. What's wrong with this guy? Quickly collecting her things and schedule back from her teacher she mad her way to her next class which was Algebra II with Bella.

Luckily she saw Bella at the teacher's desk handing her the schedule. Leilani followed suit and sat next to Bella.

"How was you're first class?" Leilani asked.

Bella frowned "Horrible, this guy I had to sit next to was being a jerk."

Leilani's eyebrows raised then scoffed "Me too! He wouldn't stop staring at me, I honestly thought my eyes where weird."

Bella's head suddenly turned, grabbing her full attention, "What do you mean?"

"His eyes where so fixed on me, he looked at me like I was a steak on a platter, but that's not the worst part, his eyes where black," she whispered.

Bella jaw stiffened, "The guy I sat next to...his eyes where black too."

"What?" Leilani gasped.

"Ladies!" said the teacher, they hadn't noticed that the class has just started and all eyes where on them.

Their conversation died as class started, both girls remained silent for the rest of the class, the bell rung and they were off to their next class together.

The bell rang and Leilani said good bye to Bella again "See you at lunch." she smiled.

"See you," waved Bella as they parted.

History was next on her schedule, same routine happened with he teacher schedule, strange look, and her seat. Leilani started to get used to the weird looks, this point she didn't really care. Through out the day, people asked, commented, or complimented on them. She looked again towards he seat and saw a big muscular guy, with the same marbled skin, his eyes where honey colored. He was quite the looker, but not as handsome as that other guy in her English class.

As usual, he stared at her eyes like the rest. Irritated, even though she thought she got over it, she glared at him "What?" she snapped. His eyebrows raised then he smirked.

"You have strange eyes," he stated with a smirk.

Leilani could feel her temper boiling "Oh really? I haven't noticed," she replied sarcastically, containing her anger. He laughed, "I'm Emmett Cullen, and you?"

She hesitated, "Leilani Glass," she said flatly.

Emmett changed the subject quickly "Sorry about Jasper, he can be pretty moody."

Confusion was written all over her face "Who?" clearly she was lost.

"Jasper, that creepy guy in English class earlier today?" he said trying to remind her.

She tilted her head slightly, "How did he know about that?"

"I have you for the same class," he smiled again.

She blushed, embarrassed that she didn't even notice him in there "Oh, I didn't notice..."

The teacher then shushed everyone when class started, he put in a movie about the Civil War and turned off the lights. After that they didn't speak and the bell rang for lunch.

Leilani quickly gathered her things and headed for lunch before Emmett. Outside the cafeteria door, she saw Bella waiting for her.

Leilani smiled and waved at her friend and they both entered the cafeteria. Fortunately for them, they were one of the first people to get in line and grab their lunch. They served chicken burgers with grapes and chocolate milk. Disappointed that the lunch at this school was the same crappy food like back in Texas. A group of people called out for Bella, both girls followed.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend," said a blonde haired boy. Which, like always, they all stared.

"Hey Mike, guys, this is Leilani, Leilani this is Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric," Bella pointed them all out as she sat. Leilani sat down "Hi," she gave a forced smile. Leilani and the group started to warm up, especially Eric, he took a seat next to her and made failed attempts at flirting which just made her uncomfortable.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, which quickly grabbed Leilani's attention and turn her head to where Bella was looking.

Everyone from the table turned their attention a group of beautiful people Leilani has ever seen.

Jessica's tone when from loud to serious "The Cullen family, they're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," added Angela

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie are together, like together, together," interjected Jessica.

Then surely enough, Leilani saw a beautiful blonde enter with Emmett. He spotted her and waved. She gave a small smile, that no one noticed except him.

Leilani then tuned back in with the rest of the guys, "The little dark haired girl," Jessica continued, "That's Alice, she's really weird." Leilani then looked over to the petite one named Alice who danced toward the table where Emmett and Rosalie where sitting.

"Jasper is the blonde one that looks like he's in pain all the time..."

Leilani tuned out again as she locked eyes with Jasper once more, still ridged like before but more calmer. He quickly turned away when another one sat down, she heard Jessica say Edward Cullen but she wasn't sure, nor did she really care. She glanced back once more, but he didn't look back.

Physics was next, what a drag, her least favorite subject. Expecting the same from the teacher and class. But the teacher didn't make a face, "Complete Heterochromia? Nice," he said. Leilani felt grateful that he didn't make a weird face like the rest.

"I'll be partnering you up with someone for the rest of the school year, so try and get along with them okay?" he said. Leilani understood then nodded.

"How about...Mr. Hale, Jasper could you raise your hand please?" Leilani's froze, and slowly turned to Jasper, his hand was raised and he had the same glare like in English class

Leilani looked down in the desk next to Jasper. Instead of him boring holes into her arm like he did earlier, he stayed absolutely still with his hand over his nose and mouth. Leilani wondered if she smelled bad.

She smelled arm pit, nope

Her hair, like strawberries. But it didn't smell bad.

Jessica was right, he did look like he was in pain all the time. She would glance at him every few seconds during class. Sometimes he'd glare at her, other times he'd have his eyes shut tight. Class was about to end, Mr. White, the teacher, asked Leilani to pass out tonight s homework, she sighed mentally but didn't protest. Everybody started talking amongst themselves while she started passing out papers one by one, she quickly started to run out.

She came down to Jasper, just as she was about to give him the paper, it slipped out of her hand. She quickly bend down to pick it up. Right when she grabbed it, Jasper leaned down and grabbed her wrist tightly.

His hand was freezing cold and he stared at her with so much hate, his grip started to get tighter which made Leilani wince, "You're hurting me."

"Alright, everyone who didn't get a paper come to the front," announced Mr. White once the bell rung. Everybody quickly got out the class without knowing what was going on.  
>Jasper still held onto Leilani, "Jasper stop it!" she said with more urgency. She suddenly started to panic and tried to pull away but couldn't. Fear was consuming her, what was he going to do to her? She didn't know.<p>

"Jasper stop." Leilani looked up and saw Emmett towering over Jasper. Jasper quickly let go of Leilani's wrist and stalked out the empty class.

"Sorry," frowned Emmett and followed after Jasper.

Leilani held onto her wrist, it was pulsating with pain and quickly started to bruise, she got up quick and left. She looked down, walking to Gym class holding back tears. Why did he hurt her? She didn't do anything to him. She felt horrible, no one has ever hated her so much. She let go of her pained wrist, and walked into the rest room with 4 minutes left for passing period.

Luckily no one was in there, she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked, her long and wavy brown dull hair. She though how stupidly it was parted to her left like some ugly comb over. How abnormal her eyes were, how sickly pale her skin was, she looked like a cancer patient.

She quickly splashed water onto her face with her hand that wasn't crippled and quickly dried herself off. She jogged to her gym class a minute before the bell and let the coach sign it. Handing it back, she quickly noticed the bruise on Leilani's hand "What happened?" her coach said in worry.

"I fell an landed on my hand," she quickly came up with a story.

"We're playing volleyball today, but you're in no condition, you can sit out today," she said.

She thanked God, she hated sports, let alone volleyball. She didn't like anything that involved a ball coming towards her face. She sat down on a bench, she looked over towards Bella who was talking to Mike and Jessica. Bella soon noticed her friend and walked over.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she looked down at Leilani's hurt wrist.

Leilani frowned sadly, "I'll tell you later."

Bella hesitated, but nodded then went back to the game. The coach decided that Leilani should go to the nurse before it started to swell, "I already counted you present, you can stay at the nurse's if it hurts too badly," said Coach. Leilani nodded and took her stuff along with her schedule and map and quickly found the nurse's office.

After the nurse put numbing jelly and wrapped a bandage around at and an ice pack, she left the nurse after she was allowed leave. Instead of going back to gym, she dropped off her schedule then went to the parking lot and sat on one of the benches, waiting for Bella and classes to be over.

After a moment, she started crying. Already her first day of school at a new place and she already made an enemy. She quickly calmed down, the bell rung several minutes later and she started towards Bella's truck, deciding to wait there.

Soon the parking lot was crowded with students, she spotted the Cullen family. She locked eyes with Jasper again, she had a feeling of anger raged inside her. Her brother Edward whispered something to him and he quickly looked saddened and got in the car immediately along with the rest of the Cullen's.

Bella soon showed up, "So are you going to tell me what happened with your hand?"

Leilani tore her eyes away from the car, and opened the truck and got in, Bella followed.

"Jasper," she said angrily, pulling the seat belt over her with her good hand.

Bella gasped in disbelief, "He did that to you? Wha- How? Why?" she then roared her truck to life.

Leilani sighed, "My physics teacher handed me homework papers to pass out to the class, when I came to Jasper's desk, I dropped the last paper on the fool by accident and..." she paused

Listening to her new friend intently, Bella drove out the school parking lot, "And what?"

"I bent down to pick it up but as I did, he grabbed my wrist and..." Her voice breaking "Bella, I thought he was going to hurt me more than he did, he stared at me with so much hate, a-and I didn't do anything to him! If it wasn't for Emmett, if he hadn't came, I don't know what would've happened," she pressed the ice bag more onto her wrist, making her wince a bit.

Bella parked into the drive way of her house, and cut off the engine, "I'm so sorry that happened Leilani," truly feeling bad for her.

"Same time tomorrow, I'll drive you to school," offered Bella with a smile.

Leilani smiled back gratefully and nodded. Bella helped her get her bike out and they parted with waves.

Diane wasn't home yet, so she dumped her back pack in her room and threw away the ice pack along with the bandage and took a shower and quickly changed into pj's. Her wrist was still swollen and very purple with a huge bruise. She made a mental note to wear a long sleeve tomorrow to not worry Diane.

Tired of the tragic events of today, she flopped onto her bed, her mind raced over Jasper, not really wanting to but, she just found herself thinking about what happen in Physics. Tossing and turning she found herself sleepy, but didn't remember when she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah<br>I hope you guys liked it!  
>Please review!3 <strong>


End file.
